


Lovely but Deadly

by theshipshipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: "Percy’s been through a lot. He’s killed a lot of monsters and giants, helped defeat the titans, even fought the god of war, but nothing – absolutely nothing - is more terrifying than a pregnant Annabeth."





	

“I. Hate. You.” Annabeth grabs his arm harshly; her hold is so tight that he knows it will bruise. He keeps that thought to himself to avoid giving her any more reason to hate him. “I swear to all the gods Percy, if I wasn’t in so much pain, you’d be dead right now.”

Percy’s been through a lot. He’s killed a lot of monsters and giants, helped defeat the titans, even fought the god of war, but nothing – absolutely nothing - is more terrifying than a pregnant Annabeth.

It had been her idea to start trying for a baby and he agreed wholeheartedly, they’d been together for a long time and been married for a year, they’re both 28-years-old and they both have stable jobs, it seemed like the right time to start a family.

They’ve spent sleepless nights – _no, get your head out of the gutter, not that! Well, at least not all the time._ – talking about how their kid would be like, would they have her blonde hair or his dark ones, her gray eyes or his sea-green. Percy wants their baby – or babies if Annabeth doesn’t kill him for this one – to look exactly like her, even though she argues that they would look more like him.

He and Annabeth decided that they don’t want to know what the baby’s gender is before _they_ come out, they thought it would be nice to get a good surprise – one that won’t kill them as is often the case with surprises. And even though Annabeth is shooting daggers through her eyes – thankfully she doesn’t have her real dagger – Percy couldn’t help but feel excited. THEY’RE HAVING A BABY.

“Don’t you dare smile, Percy, this isn’t funny.” Annabeth said in between screams as her doctor urges her to push. Thank the gods he’s used to pain at this point that he doesn’t flinch at her death grip on his arm. He knew better than to complain though so he does the best he could to show his support.

“I know, I’m sorry. You’re doing great, Wise Girl.” He plants a kiss on her forehead, knowing that nothing he does can help her at the moment.

She grabs his shirt with her free hand – the one not crushing the bones on his arm – and drags him close to her, she levels her mouth to her ears and says, voice low and menacing, “I will murder you.”

He tries not to smile because he’s been hearing death threats all throughout her 14 hours of labor and he knows she doesn’t really mean it, she’s just been exhausted with this process and had no one else to take out her anger on.

“I know you do,” he agrees soothingly, trying to calm her as he brushes her hair back. “but you don’t want the baby to have no dad so put that thought on hold for a bit.”

She laughs and then it turns into a scream and suddenly, she’s breathing heavily and there’s another crying sound that takes Percy’s attention from her. He gasps, staring at their tiny little baby the doctor was holding. The doctor asks if he wants to cut the cord and after a quick instruction, he does and he keeps staring as they clean him and wrap him up in a towel, still processing that it’s done, that he and Annabeth are officially parents now.

He turns to her and her gaze lands back on him. He gives her a bright smile that she returns tiredly. He sits on the small space on her bed to wraps his hands around her, he can’t even imagine how she feels right now after such a long day. He kisses her forehead, the lids of her tired eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and finally, he plants a soft kiss on her lips that he wishes conveys just how much he loves her and how proud he is of her.

She sighs tiredly, leaning her head on his shoulder, looking ready to fall asleep, and he had to ask, “You still want to kill me?”

She laughs, voice hoarse from all the screaming.

“Not yet.”


End file.
